


Winter Song

by Lexys23



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Quinn and Rachel work together to get their men back.





	Winter Song

Sam and Finn looked at each other. They had been called to the auditorium. The whole club was, but they we're different. On the two seats in the middle and in the first row had their names on them. The rest of the club sat behind them. That was when they realized two people were missing.

  
Before they could say anything. The lights dimmed, leaving a low blue light on two stools.    
  
The instruments started playing. And Rachel and Quinn moved across the stage to sit on the stools.   
  
Rachel smiled, keeping her eyes on Finn. She started off the song. She stared at Finn, the boy she loved, but they had broken up for a while.   
  
_ This is my winter song to you. _ _   
_ _ The storm is coming soon, _ _   
_ _ It rolls in from the sea _ _   
_ _   
_ _ My voice; a beacon in the night. _ _   
_ _ My words will be your light, _ _   
_ _ To carry you to me. _   
  
Quinn looked at Rachel, as she joined her. She had a small smile on her face, while Rachel turned to her, while they sang together, softly.   
  
**_Is love alive?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is love alive?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is love_ **   
  
Quinn turned her attention to the blond boy in the crowd. She had dated Sam, but she had cheated on him. It was the worst mistake she ever did. She wished she could take it back. She wished she could change how things ended, but she couldn’t. But she was going to make it better.   
  
**They say that things just cannot grow** **  
** **Beneath the winter snow,** **  
** **Or so I have been told.** **  
** **  
** **They say were buried far,** **  
** **Just like a distant star** **  
** **I simply cannot hold.**   
  
**_Is love alive?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is love alive?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is love alive?_ **   


Quinn sang the next few lines, her eyes connecting with Sam’s. Rachel harmonized during the verse, until she had to join Quinn.

**This is my winter song.** **  
** **December never felt so wrong,** **  
** **Cause you're not where you belong;**   
**_Inside my arms._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Bum bum bum bum bum bum_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Bum bum bum bum bum bum_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I still believe in summer days._ ** **_  
_ ** **_The seasons always change_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And life will find a way._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I'll be your harvester of light_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And send it out tonight_ ** **_  
_ ** **_So we can start again._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is love alive?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is love alive?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is love alive?_ **   


Rachel gave Finn a small smile. She sang to him, her eyes shining. Finn was smiling back. Quinn harmonized, just like Rachel had.

_ This is my winter song. _ _   
_ _ December never felt so wrong, _ _   
_ _ Cause you're not where you belong; _   
**_Inside my arms._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This is my winter song to you._ ** **_  
_ ** **_The storm is coming soon_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It rolls in from the sea._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_My love a beacon in the night._ ** **_  
_ ** **_My words will be your light_ ** **_  
_ ** **_To carry you to me._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is love alive?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is love alive?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is love alive?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is love alive?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is love alive?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is love alive?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is love alive?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is love alive?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is love alive?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is love alive?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is love alive?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is love alive?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is love alive?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is love alive?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is love alive?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is love alive?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is love alive?_ **   
  
Quinn and Rachel sat there, as the instruments faded out. They kept their eye on each boy.   


The glee kids started to clap. They liked listening to Rachel and Quinn sing. They’re voices were great together.

Finn was the first one up. He walked up the Rachel and kissed her. Rachel giggled against the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I never stopped loving you,” Rachel whispered, when they broke apart.

Finn rubbed her chin. “Neither did I. I don’t even know why we broke up, we shouldn’t have broken up.”

Rachel shook her head, as she leaned into his hug. She smiled, while she took his scent.   
  
Sam sat there, staring at Quinn. She didn't know what he was thinking. She wondered what he was thinking.

She laughed at herself.  _ Of course she would make a fool of herself _ . She gave Sam a small smile and walked away.

Rachel watched her go, wishing things were different. At the beginning, Rachel and Quinn didn’t get along, but soon they found a common ground. That common ground changed their relationship. They bonded over small things, then they bonded over bigger things. They became good friends. And Rachel didn’t want to see her good friend,  _ her best friend _ hurt.

“I’ll be back,” Rachel whispered to Finn, who nodded.

He watched his girlfriend walk away. He smiled he liked how that sounded,  _ his girlfriend _ . He couldn’t keep the goofy smile off his face.

Rachel followed Quinn into a restroom.

“Quinn! Stop!” she shouted, when she saw Quinn enter the room. “Talk to me.”

“What is there to talk about? I made a fool of myself out there. I should have known he didn’t want me back. Who would? After what happened. I know I wouldn’t.”

“Quinn, calm down,” Rachel told her, trying to keep the girl from having a panic attack.

“He doesn’t want me Rachel,” Quinn whispered, looking at Rachel with tears in her eyes.

“He does. Quinn, he wants you. He just needs to know you’re in it for the long run. He needs to know that you’re not running this time. That you are going to fight, even if your scared.”

“I want too. I’ve never felt this way about anyone in my life. I love him.”

Rachel pulled her into her arms. “Let him know that. Let him know that you are giving him everything.”

Quinn nodded, as she hugged Rachel back. 

**Winter Song**

Quinn saw him. He was walking out of the auditorium. She wiped her dry tears and ran after him. She called his name.

He turned around and stared at her. Quinn couldn’t tell what he was thinking as she stared at him. She was nervous. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage. She took a deep breath and started to talk.

“I love you Sam. I always did, I just didn’t realize it,” she told him.

“It’s a little too late for that,” he responded, his voice void of emotion.

“Sam—“

“I gave you my heart Quinn. I gave it all to you, and you broke it. You tossed it. And you know the worst part? I never got it back,” Sam told her, anger in his voice.

“And I don’t want to give it back,” Quinn whispered in response. She looked at Sam. “I’m giving you my heart.”

“And if I don’t want it?”

“It’s fine. It’s nothing I’m not used to. Everyone has. My dad, my mom at one point, Frannie, Finn, my  _ best _ friends, Puck. And you know what? I was scared. I thought if I gave it to you, you would just throw it away, like everyone else did. So I didn’t give it to you. I kept it close, cause I was scared it was going to break. I was scared that it would destroy me. So yeah, if you don’t want it, tell me. Tell me you don’t want it. I’m giving it to you anyways.”

“Quinn—“

“You’re the only person who loved me that much. You’re the only person who wouldn’t throw it away. And I know why now. I made a mistake, when I cheated on you. And I know I don’t deserve a second chance, a cheater never deserves it. But because of you. Because of Rachel, I was able to see the truth. I didn’t trust anyone. This year, after what happened with everyone else. There was no one to trust, but now I do. And I’m giving you my heart, my soul, everything. Everything. And it’s yours whether you want it or not.”

Sam stared at her, not saying anything. He had a small frown on his face. He took a step towards her. He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her.

When he pulled away, he looked at her. He smiled, when he saw that her eyes were closed and she was leaning towards him.

Quinn slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Sam, and frowned. He wasn’t smiling. He stared back. He pointed up and Quinn saw the green plant.

“Merry Christmas Quinn.” He turned around and started to walk away.

“I’m not giving up Samuel. I promise to fight for you, and to me, a promise is forever,” Quinn told him, a smile on her face.

Sam stopped, but didn’t turn around. He smiled, while he remembered saying that to her. He shook his head and continued to walk away.

Quinn smiled. She knew there was still hope. She had a chance of getting him back, and she was going to fight hard.

**Winter Song**

Two days have passed since Sam kissed Quinn (and blamed it on the mistletoe). And both days, Sam found presents in his locker from Quinn. The first one was the DVD of Avatar, signed by the cast. Sam almost had a heart attack when he saw it. The second gift was a note, asking if he wanted to join Quinn to Color Me Mine. He hadn’t answered her, wanting her to sweat it out. On the third day, there was nothing there.

Sam frowned, when he noticed that there was nothing there. Disappointed, Sam walked away.

He went to glee, and saw Quinn talking to the band. She then walked to the middle of the room. She looked at the glee members. She looked at Sam.

“This is my last present to you. Christmas Eve is tomorrow, and this is the last thing I can give you, can you help me?”

Sam smiled and nodded. She walked to the center.

“This is for you,” Quinn said, as she smiled at him.

The instruments started, and Quinn smiled. She kept her eyes on Sam and she sang.

_ I'm just a girl from the city.  
_ _ You came to me, like Calvary.  
_ _ And now, all I want is to hold you now.  
_ __ I've been saving my soul for someone like you.

She pointed to him and grinned. Sam joined her, looking back at her.

**_So, let's love while we're young.  
_ ** **_So, let's love before we've even begun.  
_ ** **_Oh, darling, we'll be fine.  
_ ** ****_So, let's love while we're young._

Sam started to sing alone, as he looked at the lyrics on the sheet Quinn had given him.

**You were the girl that came with the sunrise;  
** **Long, brown hair and emerald eyes.**

Quinn joined him. Sam stopped reading and just sang. He grabbed her hand.

**_And now, I can't think of a day without you.  
_ ** **_I've been saving my soul for someone like you._ **

**_So, let's love while we're young.  
_ ** **_So, let's love before we've even begun.  
_ ** **_Oh, darling, we'll be fine.  
_ ** ****_So, let's love while we're young._

During the instrumental solo, Quinn and Sam were just dancing around.

**_So, let's love while we're young.  
_ ** **_So, let's love before we've even begun.  
_ ** **_Oh, darling, we'll be fine.  
_ ** ****_So, let's love while we're young._

Sam and Quinn looked at each other, lost in each other.

Sam reached over and captured her mouth with his. He smiled and placed his forehead on hers.

“There’s not mistletoe,” Quinn whispered, smiling back.

“I know. I just wanted to do that.”

“You love me again?”

Sam smiled. “I never stopped.”

Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. “This is the best Christmas ever.”

“I second that,” he responded.

The glee kids around them started to clap. Sam and Quinn blushed. They had forgotten that the other kids where there.

“Finally Ken and Barbie are back together,” Santana commented, a smirk on her face.

“I’m so happy,” Brittany told them, a huge smile on her face.

“You have just given us hope for true love,” Mercedes told them, grinned. She winked at them.

Sam smiled and wrapped his arm around Quinn’s shoulders. He kissed her temple. “True love.”

Quinn snuggled into him and nodded.  “My winter song has been answered.”

“And it will always be answered,” he told her. “Our love will always be alive.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:
> 
> Winter Song by Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson (Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry)
> 
> Let’s Love by Echosmith (Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans)


End file.
